


Forgive Me Father for I Have Sinned

by Magicandmalice



Series: Confessions [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Pair of Glasses Are Ruined, Bare Back Sex, Bossy Hux, Bottoming from the Top, Demon Kylo Ren, Hux Is Not A Good Priest, Hux Knows What He Wants, M/M, Masturbation in a Confessional, Oral Sex, Priest Hux, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: "Forgive me Father for I have sinned. It has been one week since my last confession.” He felt his breath catch and his blood burn the moment he heard that familiar rich voice on the other side of the screen. It was the voice that had been slowly stripping away his self control over the last six months. Each week, the confessor admitted to more and more, everything from his virginity to his love for another man. He told Hux of everything he wanted but knew he shouldn't, and Hux ached to give it to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebookhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/gifts).



> A gift for the lovey incredifishface.tumblr.com I hope you enjoy it my dear

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned. It has been one week since my last confession.” 

He felt his breath catch and his blood burn the moment he heard that familiar rich voice on the other side of the screen. It was the voice that had been slowly stripping away his self control over the last six months. Each week, the confessor admitted to more and more, everything from his virginity to his love for another man. He told Hux of everything he wanted but knew he shouldn't, and Hux ached to give it to him.

"What is your sin, my son?"

"I have indulged in self pleasure, Father, touching myself while thinking such impure thoughts."

"We all have such thoughts at some point in our life and..." 

"Thoughts of you, Father. Of being on my knees and WORSHIPING your cock as you lay upon the altar."

"You don't..." 

"I want you, Father. I want to be bad, sinful, want to watch you ride my cock, hear you praise me while I worship you." Kylo whimpered, breathing ragged.

"FUCK Ren." Hux breathed as the mental images seared the inside of his mind. How he wanted just that, to show this naive young man just how much he had to learn about depravity and sin. 

“These images plague me night and day, Father. I don't know what else to do. Tell me what to do.” Kylo begged, his breath hitching for a moment. His hands came up to press against the ugly brown screen separating them, and he moved to kneel on the floor of the confessional from his seat as he tried to get a better look through the mesh.

“Do you know what kind of position you have put me in here Ren?” Hux hissed. 

“Not the one I want you in obviously.” Kylo muttered.

Something in Hux snapped at those words and with a snarl he threw open his door of the confessional box and strode around to Kylo’s own. He almost ripped it from its hinges as he tore it open, but he froze at the sight in front of him.

Kylo was on his knees, one hand on the mesh screen and the other wrapped around his hard dick. His jeans were unbuttoned and pushed down to his thighs, thick and curved with muscle. His ass was smooth and rounded, dusted with several tiny beauty marks, begged to be touched, kissed, fucking bitten. There was a flush on his cheeks as he bit his lower lip and… even when he saw Hux, he didn't pause in stroking himself. If anything his hand moved just a bit quicker, a bit rougher.

“Ren…” 

“Father… oh Father please…” Kylo gasped.

“You filthy young man. So willing to drop to your knees, are you? To take yourself in hand in a confessional and commit such dirty acts?” Hux asked, his mouth dry as he continued to watch Kylo, his eyes locked on the tempting vision before him. 

“Only for you Father.” Kylo moaned. Actually moaned, long and loud and filthy, and Hux felt the last of his control leave him. Urges he had kept buried for so very long bubbling to the surface. Wants and desires he thought smothered rising up in his throat and choking him like bile. He had joined the church to try and cleanse himself of his desires for such Temptations and for years it had seemed to work but then this young man had appeared from nowhere and gotten under his skin. 

With that rich voice that slid like velvet over him and his lovely skin kissed by beauty marks. The deep soulful looking eyes behind thick rimmed glasses, currently filled with lust, had always holding a gleam of something hidden within them. Those lips that had driven Hux slowly out of his mind where now bitten, red, and swollen. 

Stepping forward, Hux reached out and tangled his fingers roughly into thick, black hair; soft and silky, as he knew it would be. Pulling his head back in order to look into those beautiful eyes.

“You wanted to worship at the altar? So why don't we move this elsewhere, remain on your knees.” Hux growled and pulled just enough on Kylo’s hair to be on the right side of pain before letting go and moving to the altar at the front of the church. Stopping before the stone and wood altar draped in red and white cloth, gold chalice and candle stick holders containing pristine white tapered candles, flowers overflowing from beautifully carved porcelain vases and down to the floor.

Large, hot hands on his hips forcibly turned him around and pressed him to the altar, breaking his study of it. Looking down once more Hux’s remaining blood went south and he felt himself fully harden in his pants. Kylo on his knees before him with fire in his eyes, lips red and swollen from where his teeth had dug into them earlier and slick from his tongue flicking over them. His hands pawing at Hux’s robes trying, without success to get underneath the coarse material to the skin he was so hungry for.

“Look at you, such a pretty thing you are.” Hux murmured, licking his lips. Oh how he wanted this man like nothing he had ever wanted in his life.

Kylo smiled, all teeth, as he leaned forward and rubbed his face against the hardened flesh beneath Hux’s black attire. A low rumbling purr coming from him at the feel and smell of Hux’s excitement, but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t what he wanted. He needed to get to Hux’s skin, to taste and feel all that Hux was.

“Father please… I need…”

“Of course you do.” Hux cooed as he unbuttoned his outer robe and unfastened the pants underneath. A small gasp leaving his lips as unexpectedly gentle hands fished him out of his pants, finger tips trailing up and over hot, rigid flesh. 

“Beautiful…” Kylo breathed, tongue slipping out between parted lips and dragging up the underside in one, long pass. Licking the pearling drop at the head with a deep growl of approval. Hux tasted amazing, better than he had dreamed of. Opening his mouth he slipped the head of Hux’s cock past his lips, sucking softly at it for only a moment before taking it in further, moaning low around the flesh in his mouth. Losing himself in the taste and smell of Hux, not stopping until he was almost gagging and his nose was buried in the neatly groomed red hair of Hux’s groin. 

“Yes Ren, just like that, fuck you feel so good.” Hux whispered, tangling his fingers in Kylo’s hair once more and tugging gently. Watching intently as Kylo took him all the way down, his lips stretching obscenely around his cock, a small bit of saliva escaping and dripping down his chin. His eyes looking up to meet Hux’s own, the desire for Hux to continue watching him present in the lust hazed eyes.

Seeing Hux now watching him, Kylo pulled back to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head several times quickly before sliding his mouth down again. Closing his eyes and trying to immerse himself in the sensations around him. Yet it still wasn’t enough, he needed more. Pulling of the now spit covered cock Kylo opened his eyes and once more met Hux’s.

“More.” Kylo begged. His hands up to touch briefly at the slender, pale fingers in his hair. 

More? He wanted more? Very well, Hux would give him more.

Using his hold on Kylo’s head he pulled him closer, one hand forcing Kylo’s head to remain still as his other wrapped around his dick and guided it back to his mouth. Slipping past waiting lips and pushing forward slowly until Kylo once more had a mouthful and a cock head nudging the back of his throat. Moaning lewdly as Hux pulled back and thrust back in once more, picking up the pace a bit. All the while holding him in place as he fucked his mouth. Releasing the hold he had on himself he allowed the fingers of his free hand to trace over those obscene lips stretched around him, let his thumb stroke along pale cheeks to feel himself thrusting inside that hot mouth.

It had been so very long since he had last felt anything even close to this much pleasure and he was already getting close to the end. As much as he wanted to make this last it wasn’t to be and they still had plenty of fun things to do this night. So tightening his grip and quickening the pace of his hips he forced Kylo all the way down and held him there for a moment before pulling away and repeating the process. Muffled moans came from the kneeling figure at his feet, Kylos hands wrapped tightly around Hux’s legs under the robes. Other than that, he held still and took each of Hux’s thrusts as they came, flicking his tongue along the head with each pass that he could. Swallowing around the head as it hit the back of his throat.

Hux felt the burn coiling low in his groin, his balls tightening as his release came closer and closer. Pulling out of that wet heat only seconds before he came, he wrapped his hand around his length and stroked himself hard and firm.

“Keep your mouth open.” Hux growled over the cry of loss Kylo let loose.

Then he was cumming hard, watching as a thick white stripe painted over those hideous glasses and down across a cheek. Then thrusting back into that sinful mouth, sinking into the heat repeatedly as he milked himself through his orgasm. Holding himself as deep as he could in Kylo’s mouth until the other struggled to pull away. 

“Ren, such a good boy you are taking so much. Do you still want more?” Hux panted. 

Pulling away from the hold on his hair and the flesh in his mouth Kylo looked up at Hux eagerly even as he gasped for air. He wanted everything.

“You said you wanted to worship my body on this altar. If that is so don’t you think you should begin?” Hux asked a bit breathlessly, green eyes locked on those bright, red lips so close to his still hard cock and connected by a thin string of saliva and cum along with the now filthy glasses. Had he ever seen a prettier picture than this?

Hux watched as Kylo’s pupils dilated and a rough growl left him, his lips pulling back in an almost feral grin as he stood to tower over Hux. Ripping off his glasses and throwing them to the floor. “You don’t even know what you do to me do you Father? You make me lose myself in a way I have never felt before and I don’t even care. But you should Father.” 

“That sounded almost like a threat.”

“It is more of a warning. You honestly have no idea of the things I...want… to do to you. Yet you seem more than willing to blindly give me what I wish.” Kylo murmured as he leaned in and took Hux’s lips in a kiss, uncaring of the mess on his face. Hux groaned into the kiss as he tasted himself and pulled Kylo closer.

“Strip Ren.” Hux ordered as they parted.

“Kylo.”

“What?”

“My name is Kylo. Call me that, I want to hear my name from your lips as I take you apart.” Kylo said, quickly stripping down to nothing and standing proudly before the priest. Delighted as he watched those lovely, pale, green eyes trace over his nude form, taking in every muscle, every scar and mole. 

“Do you like what you see Father? It’s all for you, this body is going to taste every inch of you tonight and then take you apart. You are going to cum as you ride my cock right here in your beloved church. You will think of this night every time you stand before your people and preach.” Kylo whispered.

Hux could not stop the hitch in his breathing at the thought, knew Kylo was right and that even if this was the only time they would be together it was one he would never forget. Looking up into the other's eyes Hux slowly stepped back until he was flush against the altar and with no hesitation he hopped up to sit on the surface. Paying no attention as the chalice and candles that crashed to the floor. Leaning back on his hands amidst the silk drapery and flowers as he licked his lips.

“What are you waiting for then?” Hux murmured.

Kylo was on him in a flash, lips attached to Hux’s own as his hands tore at the priestly garb. A ripping sound fills the empty church as the robes are torn open at the chest and left hanging in tatters at Hux’s sides. His white collar the only thing holding his shirt closed, otherwise his bare chest was on display. Sporting three red lines running from sternum to his lower abdomen where Kylo’s surprisingly sharp nails had dragged along the skin. 

Moving to the still unfastened pants, Kylo made equally quick work of those and cast them aside impatiently. Stepping back to look at Hux, now sprawled back on the altar, his nude form on display for him to take in. Oh what a sight the man made as well. Pale, smooth skin begging to be marked up, slender feet and beautifully long legs. A small waist that Kylo was sorely tempted to see how far he could wrap his hands around, a long stretch of lightly muscled abdomen and chest with pale nipples Kylo couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into. His slender neck still encircled by his white collar and torn black robes. He was beautiful and everything Kylo could have asked for.

“So lovely Father and all mine.” Kylo sighed as he knelt once more at Hux’s feet. Picking up one foot and kissing the insole softly before moving up to the ankle. Slowly making his way up the shapely leg, placing brief kisses and sucks, up over shin, the side of a bent knee, along a silken inner thigh. Then turning his head to the side and starting back downwards along the other legs. Listening to each quiet sigh and gasp that came from above him just made him want to hear even more.

Moving up once again, Kylo gave one brief lick to Hux’s cock before trailing his tongue up to the delicious abs on display. Nipping at the soft skin before coming up to the pretty nipples he had wanted to devour. He was trying so very hard to remain good for Hux, but with all this before him, he was unsure how much longer he could keep it up.

Giving in he took one of the pointed little nubs with his lips and tugged gently with his teeth. He was unprepared for the sudden arching of Hux’s back and the loud cry that broke the silence. Pulling back Kylo looked up at Hux’s now flushed face and gave a delighted smile at the reaction. Going back to the sensitive little bud, Kylo set out to make the other man beg. Taking it between his teeth he nipped harshly, being sure not to cause true pain...yet.

“Kylo!” Hux cried, hands flying to the other’s broad shoulders, nails digging into the warm skin.

“Yes. Let me hear you.” Kylo hissed against damp skin. 

Hux tangled his fingers in that soft hair once more and dragged Kylo up, their lips meeting roughly as they clung together. Tongues sliding slick against one another as hands held tight wherever they could reach. A moan sounded, neither man sure from who, as their hips pressed together tightly. Hard cocks rubbing together with a delicious friction. 

“Turnaround Father, spread those gorgeous legs and raise yourself upon the altar.” Kylo order when they broke apart to breathe. Stepping back enough to watch as Hux obeyed, allowing Kylo the perfect view of that glorious abs he had dreamed of for the last six months.

“So beautiful and you tried to hide this away from me? Oh Father, I do believe you are the true sinner.” Kylo laughed as he knelt behind the other. Hands running down hips to thighs and then back up to his ass. Such perfect skin and he could hardly wait to mark it up.

“I hid away my desire, my horrible appetites that I could not appease. My appearance means nothing Kylo, and for God's sake stop calling me Father. My name is Hux and I am no Holy man in this situation. Nor are you the virgin you told me you were.” Hux hissed.

“What gave me away?” Kylo laughed as he leaned in and traced his tongue over the sensitive crease of skin between thigh and ass. Delighted at the small shiver it gave Hux.

“Your lack of hesitation, your obvious skill in sucking me off, your teasing right now. Take your pick, you lied to me from the beginning.” Hux replied body tensing with anticipation as he felt Kylo begin to nip his tender skin. Kylo was driving him insane, each kiss and hint of teeth against his skin too soft for what he really wanted. If he didn’t give him what he wanted soon Hux was simply going to take what he wanted and make sure they both enjoyed the ride.

“I didn’t lie about it all Hux. I may not be the virgin I led you to believe I was, but the rest of the words were entirely true.” Kylo swore as he spread those perfect cheeks apart and exposed the hidden, rosey, little furl. Before Hux could say a thing Kylo leaned in and dragged his tongue over the small opening and shivering at the high cry that escaped the redhead. Wanting to see more of a reaction from Hux, Kylo firmed his touch. Tongue lapping at the opening and dipping in just past the rim. Hands tight in their grip on Hux’s ass holding the now squirming red head in place.

Wordless moans and gasps fell from Hux’s lips with each pass of Kylo’s tongue, a high keening whine sounding suddenly has Kylo pointed his tongue and thrusted it deep. Hux’s hips bucking hard into Kylo’s hold as Kylo fucked him as deep as he could go with his tongue. The redhead almost collapsing onto the altar beneath him, knuckles white with the grip Hux had on the silk cloth trying to ground himself however he could. A very fine sheen of sweat glistening on Hux’s trembling slender body.

It still wasn’t enough though, he needed more of Hux, needed all of him and he needed him now. Giving one more deep thrust of his tongue he pulled away and forcibly turned Hux around and looked up at him. Keeping one hand on Hux’s hip and raising the other he held it out to Hux.

“This is your last chance to stop this Hux, after this you will be mine.” Kylo said, giving Hux his only out. He meant what he said, once he had the redhead he was not going to let him go again. 

Hux stared at him silently for several moments debating how he should react to Kylo’s words. He certainly wasn’t going to back away from what he had wanted since the moment Kylo had walked through the door. But to allow Kylo to own him?

“I take it you brought something to make this easier?” Hux asked as he knocked the offered hand away and moved over to Kylo’s discarded clothing. 

“Pants, front right pocket.” Kylo answered as he watched Hux move. He had not expect this, he had thought for sure Hux had been far enough lost to pleasure that he would have given Kylo anything to continue. He was unsure as to what was going to happen at this point and he found he was more than a little unhappy about it. He wouldn’t lie to himself, even if he did to everyone else around him.

Finding what he was looking for, he turned back to the still kneeling form of Kylo and walked back over. Lifting up a slender foot he placed it on one of those broad shoulders and pushed the other back, smirking as he sprawled backwards onto his ass. Kylo looking up at him with surprise in his eyes as he lay on the floor. Stepping over the prone form Hux slowly lowered himself to sit in Kylo’s lap, making sure to press himself tight to the hard cock that nestled against his still saliva dampened ass. Leaning down he placed his lips at the others ear and whispered just loud enough for Kylo to hear him.

“I have never and will never be owned by any man. If we continue this then you will mine and mine alone. Not the other way around.” Hux growled before biting down harshly on the delicate ear. A shaky moan and a buck of the hips was the response he received and Hux felt a dark thrill run through him at the obvious interest Kylo showed at the idea.

“Now since you have been such a good boy tonight, I think you deserve a reward of some kind don’t you?” Hux purred as he released the grip he had on the ear with his teeth.

Kylo nodded eagerly, fire in his eyes as he watched Hux sit back and hold his hands up. Quickly coating three fingers on his right hand, he tossed the bottle of lubricant down beside them. Offering a wicked grin he turned around and presented his ass to Kylo leaning forward over his long legs. Hux brought his hand up and slid slender graceful fingers down the crease of his ass until he reached his opening. Carefully he began slipping one finger in, gasping gently as he felt the delicious burn and stretch. Heat licking up his spine at the knowledge that Kylo’s eyes were locked intently on his hand and the sight he was presenting.

He wasted little time before quickly adding a second finger. Hissing as he twisted them inside himself, hips thrusting forward helplessly. Breath hitching as the move caused his once more dripping cock to slide slickly against Kylo’s own. It felt good, almost too good to finally let loose and indulge this way. 

“You’re a demon Kylo, sent to bring me to ruin and oh how you have.” Hux panted roughly as he slid the third finger in. Kylo had a rather impressive sized cock and he knew even with three fingers it was going to hurt… he couldn't fucking wait. 

“You have no fucking idea how close to the truth you are Father.” Kylo growled finally giving up control and grabbing a fragile wrist in his transforming hand. Pulling Hux's fingers out and away from himself.

“What do you...oh!” He yelped, startled as black tipped claws wrapped around his waist and flipped him around easily to face Kylo once more. To say he was surprised by the new look that greeted him was an understatement. He had been beautiful before but he was devastating now.

Kylos skin now, in addition to the many scars that had crossed his body, bore numerous black and red markings. Several sharp slashes ran down his neck and shoulder and bled into the markings at his hips. The rest disappearing on his legs behind Hux, his hair had grown out a few more inches. His eyes had lost their soft brown and had more of a liquid amber look about them, the tip of a fang resting against his lower lip. But the curling onyx horns adorned with ruby and garnet rings and chains where what truly drew his eyes.

“Kylo?” Hux asked hesitantly, eyes wide as he stared down at the man he was straddling. 

“You were right when you called me a demon Hux, but I was not sent to ruin you. But oh how I want to. Such a beautiful one like you, turning away from your God to fall so gloriously before me, willingly. There is nothing sweeter to me.” Kylo rasped, one hand coming around to stroke Hux’s still hard cock. Dragging a blackened talon up the underside and encircling the head lightly, just enough to tease at the danger those hands could bring.

A shudder worked its way through Hux’s body as he knelt up enough to get a grip on Kylos length and guiding it to his opening. Holding himself there, Hux gave a shark's smile to the demon before he opened his mouth to speak.

“A demon of my very own? I could do worse and accidentally have claimed an angel instead.” Hux snarled before dropping himself down onto the hard cock he had been so hungry for.

Kylo gave a strangled, sounding scream as he felt himself suddenly invaded in tight heat. Too much, too fast and he used every bit of remaining control not to cum right at that moment. Every nerve in his body singing with the pleasure he was drowning in.

“Poor little demon am I to much for you.” Hux gasped as he lifted up and dropped back down. His eyes taking on a soft, green glow as he leaned back and braced his hands on Kylo’s legs. Arching his back and putting his chest on better display. His hips giving several sharp thrusts up then back down. Taking Kylo deep as he could each time before giving a grinding little swivel of his hips and then repeating.

“Hux! What are...I… fuck!” Kylo gritted through clenched teeth. Unable to get the words out for the answers he wanted. Though he was quickly losing any ability to care about them, to caught up in the shock waves crashing through his body with each thrust of Hux’s hips. 

“Stop thinking and fuck me Kylo, stop holding back and give me what you promised. You can ask me later.” Hux hissed, bringing one hand around and dragging his nails harshly over those perfectly formed abs. Red lines crossing over black ink as the scratches ran down.

A feral growl and Hux found himself pushed down by his hips as Kylo snapped his own up. A bright starburst of pleasure flared across his vision as he felt the other stroke over his prostate. His mouth dropping open on a wordless cry, as his head dropped and his eyes rolled back briefly. 

Kylo couldn't take his eyes off the being before him. This was not what he had been expecting at all when he had decided to seduce the beautiful priest that had caught his eye. Had thought that the odd feeling to the redhead had been a pure soul and nothing more. But this? Hux was obviously so much more and it showed in the unnaturally pale skin and soft, glowing green eyes, power poured from him as he worked himself harder and harder on Kylo. 

“Put your hands back on my legs, show yourself as you ride me. I want to see your body open up and take me in.” Kylo grunted as he dragged Hux back down on each thrust. Eyes drifting down to where their bodies were connected while Hux did as ordered. Kylo’s amber eyes watching intently as he disappeared into Hux, breath coming faster as lust wound tighter in his gut. Hux was perfect.

Letting go of one sharp hip, Kylo slid his hand around Hux’s cock. Red around the head and dripping that delicious precum from the tip, bobbing in time to each move of hips and leaving wet smears across both their bellies from the contact. Stroking his cock firmly in time to his thrusts, Kylo worked to make Hux scream his name. 

“Just ah...like that...fuck yes…” Hux cried, losing all rhythm as he started to come undone. 

“Come for me Hux… let me see you in that moment of bliss just before I fill you up.” Kylo ordered roughly, his voice becoming more animalistic and less human with each word.

Two more strokes of that clawed hand had Hux seeing stars as he screamed the demon's name. Back arching painfully as he ground himself down as hard as he could. Body shaking violently as he spilled himself into Kylo’s hand to drop down on his abdomen and groin. Hot and slick between them as Hux felt himself start to come back down.

Though he was given no rest as he was flipped onto his back with no warning, Kylo thrusted hard and deep, face buried in the redhead’s neck. A few last rough thrusts and Kylo froze, his body shoving hard into Hux as he finally allowed himself to cum. Biting at Hux’s neck hard enough to draw blood as he stifled his cry of release. Body tensing as he gave all he had to the other, before he nearly collapsed. 

Now the two lay silently in the quiet church. Their breaths ragged as they tried to calm themselves, pulling apart only when Kylo’s now soft length slid from Hux. A gasp leaving them both before Kylo fell to Hux’s side. Satisfied eyes staring at the redhead in curiousity now.

“Oh stop with the puppy eyes. I will tell you already, I am half angel. I have hidden here for years as a priest to suppress my more human appetites.” Hux sighed as he finally got fed up with waiting for Kylo to ask. Not exactly the best pillow talk, but if this little conversation meant Hux got to keep Kylo around it's one he would just have to have.

“I wondered why you were not not surprised by my look.” Kylo mused.

“I see Demons every day, I don't usually fuck them, but that's besides the point. You’re lucky I wasn't a full angel or what we just did may have killed you.” Hux said.

“I can think of no better way to go.” Kylo said half serious as he wrapped his arms tight around Hux. If that had been his end Kylo would have died happy.

“So now what?” Hux asked after several seconds of silence.

“Well mixed relationships such as this aren't exactly forbidden even if they are frowned up by some. So we can either go our separate ways and pretend this never happened. Or we can maybe try and do things the right way and you can let me court you properly and see where this goes.” Kylo said hesitantly.

“Kylo?”

“Allow me to confess Father? Only the bare truth.” Kylo said softly.

“Very well.” 

“It was no lie when I said I had fallen for you the moment I saw you. You knew even then, at the start, it was you and no other I spoke of. Allow me to court you as you should be, to show you how much I want you at my side.” Kylo almost begged as he stared into those spellbinding green eyes. 

“You better make this worth it Kylo, I will be giving up my life as it is now for you to do that. After all I can't remain a priest while sleeping with the enemy now can I.” Hux said finally after he had thought through what was being offered.

Kylo lit up at the words and threw himself against Hux once more. Kissing the other softly despite the wide smile on his face.

Hux chuckled to himself as his demon cuddled closer. Poor innocent demon, he didn't know what he was getting himself into. After all Hux never had been a very good priest, but one thing was for sure, Hux was certainly going to enjoy teaching him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat or toss a prompt at me here [Magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
